Spare Cash
by animegoddess98
Summary: What happens when Hiei takes a job at a pizzaria? (Original character)


I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiei needed some more cash. Hiei was wandering the streets looking for a job, then he found a help wanted sign on the front of a pizzeria. "Well, it's a job at least." said Hiei. Hiei got the job as a chef and a waiter. "I just hope Kurama and Yusuke don't find out about this, it's very demeaning...  
  
Shina whistled as she walked down the street and into her favorite pizza place. When she looked at her waiter she screamed, "AHHHHH!!!!!" Hiei in an apron is a very scary sight; after she calmed down she began laughing, took out a camera and took a picture of him. She ran out the door, "Videl is gonna get a kick out of this!"  
  
"Damn, one day on the job and somebody already found out." said Hiei, very mad that it was Shina that saw him.  
  
Shina laughed as she skipped down the streets, finally! She had something to blackmail Hiei with.  
  
"I got an idea." said Hiei. Hiei teleported right in front of Shina took the picture, then teleported back to work.  
  
Shina grinned, "It's a good thing I made copies..."  
  
Hiei teleported back and toke all the copies and the camera, and did a  
quick mind search on her just to make sure of all her other little  
hiding places for the pictures, and then went back again.  
  
Shina grinned and went back to the pizzeria to eat.  
  
Hiei saw Shina come back in, "o great, now what do you want." Hiei said to Shina  
  
"Food Pineapple Head, food! You do realize that I eat here everyday? Oh, of course you don't! Otherwise you wouldn't have taken this job!" Shina laughed.  
  
"Alright then, but please promise me that you won't tell anyone, remember I made that energy transfer. If it weren't for me, you might not be able to eat hear today. Ok, well, here goes the routine. Hi, my name is Hiei, and I will be your server tonight. Now what would you like." Hiei said, not happy that he had to say this every time he served.  
  
"Fine fine..." Shina looked at the menu, "I'll have 2 large sausage pizzas and 10 ice-cream sundaes."  
  
"Geez, are you expecting a party? Well, whatever, I'll be right back with the food." said Hiei, wondering what the heck Shina was gonna do with all that pizza and ice cream  
  
When Hiei came back with the food Shina started scarfing it down.  
  
"Are you going to eat all that all by yourself?" asked Hiei in discustment.  
  
Shina swallowed, "Yup. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Not really, except for the fact that I wonder where it all goes, and why your not a blimp by now." said Hiei, still a little weirded out by the sight of Shina scarfing all that food down.  
  
"I really don't know where it all goes...and, as you can see, I'm underweight..." Shina thought for a while, "Maybe I use a lot of energy being hyper!"  
  
"I guess that's reasonable. So will you promise not to tell anyone about my job here?" asked Hiei  
  
"Oh, sure fine...as long as you hold off on torturing me for a while..."  
  
"It's a deal." said Hiei and they shook on it. "Let's just hope that Kurama and Yusuke don't get the sudden urge to have some pizza" Hiei said quietly. "So, it's my break right now, do you mind if we share that second pizza. I get a half off discount we can use." asked Hiei, feeling a bit weird about Shina and him being so friendly all of the sudden.  
  
"Sure!" Shina grinned, "Sit down."  
  
"Yea, hey, this pizza is actually pretty good, I've never actually had pizza before, never had a chance to." said Hiei, surprised how good human food could taste.  
  
"You've NEVER had pizza before?" Shina looked at Hiei in shock, "Man, you really DON'T know anything about the human world..."  
  
"That makes me feel SO much better about myself, heh" said Hiei.  
  
"Anytime!" She laughed, "So...what's up with you lately?"  
  
"Well, my, Kurama and Yusuke are all sharing an apartment up town. And I haven't got a case in months. You?"  
  
"My room mates are bugging the hell out of me and I've been spending a lot of time with Videl...and I work at the cafe down the street, y'know, Bianca's?"  
  
"I've heard of it before, but I've never been there before. Speaking of work, I have to get back to it; my boss isn't the nicest guy. Can you believe that I take orders from a guy that I could kill with one hand, *laugh*, who woulda thought." said Hiei, standing back up and waiting on the next table.  
  
"That's life, shortling!" Shina stood up, "Now I've gotta get back to work...see ya!" She waved and walked out.  
  
Original 


End file.
